Mind in the Gutter
by Ashita polar
Summary: Jumper. After years on the run, Liz separates from the group in New York to preserve what little is left of her heart and soul, and runs into someone from her past. First part of the Secret Desires Trilogy. RF FanFic Winner, Rnd. 14 - Best Dupe Fanfiction, Runner-up Best Portrayal of a Dupe, Rath.


**Title:** Mind In The Gutter, Secret Desires Trilogy  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. Lyrics to Mind in the Gutter belong to Chris Crocker. No infringement is intended, just having a bit of fun.  
**Pairings:** Rath/Liz  
**Category:** PWP/Smut  
**Rating:** Adult

**Summary:** After years on the run, Liz separates from the group in New York to find preserve what little is left of her heart and soul, and runs into someone from her past. First part of the Secret Desires Trilogy.

* * *

**Mind in the Gutter**

_**Forgive me father for I have sinned  
Theres just something inside of me  
That I can't hold back any longer  
Maybe the rumors are true, maybe I am crazy.**_

She stood on the street, cool ebony eyes searching the shadows instinctively, years of running engrained into her despite the fact she hadn't been on the run for over two years. But old habits died hard. Pulling her jacket tighter to her slight frame, she tossed dark molasses waves over one shoulder, her skin itching for something, anything to happen to take the edge off her restlessness. She needed to do something to work off the thrum of electricity that had been eating her alive for the past few days.

Feeling the press of eyes on the back of her neck, she shuddered slightly, her heart picking up speed as hot, covetous eyes slid over her body, infusing it with a searing ache. Looking behind her stealthily, she tried to ferret out any anomaly in the dark and came up empty once more, as she did every time she felt those elusive eyes watching her. She was beginning to think that the aliens had finally done her in – she was losing her mind.

Turning back to the street in front of her, she spun on her heel, the cool night wind blowing through her hair, chasing a chill down her spine and adding to the icy apprehension that already danced along her nerves. Yet, the feel of that lust entrenched power flowing over her, made her body tighten, quicken with an uncontrollable thirst, a desire she hadn't felt since she was a new, shiny bride. Before life on the run had turned her boy 'husband' into a cold, controlling king.

Shaking off her thoughts, she knew what she needed and headed towards the clubs, hoping that the warm press of a body would chase this reckless fire away after a few hours of dancing before she combusted from the desperate need that consumed her. It was pure, anonymous and safe lust at its best – the feel of a hot, solid body against hers to slake the need for human contact without worrying about anyone breaching her sanctuary, as her abilities gave her the choice to disappear if someone became too insistent.

True, it wouldn't completely quench the fire riding her body, but it was better than nothing. She couldn't afford to get entangled with a relationship, even if it were something as simple as friends with benefits, because who knew when she'd have to pick and leave at the drop of a hat? And she didn't do one-night stands. Sure, she was far from the sweet, innocent girl she'd been prior to being saved by an alien king, but that was still one thing she couldn't do. Guess she hadn't completely slipped into moral decay.

The thrum of the city filled her veins, its pulse making her senses come alive, the sound of life all around her reminding her that, even though she escaped the abyss years ago, she was still mentally stuck in it no matter where she settled. The old fear and insecurities weren't as easy to shed as her old identity had been when she chose to leave the group and get lost in the Big Apple when they passed through it.

She felt bad leaving Maria, Michael, Isabel and Kyle behind, but she knew she had to get out of the situation before she lost what little was left of her soul. So, one night, when her 'husband' was off scouting some new location, she slipped away quietly and undetected. Well, not completely unnoticed as Michael had caught up to her within blocks, dragging her into an alley, asking her what she was doing, although he knew exactly what was happening; but he needed to hear it from her lips.

She had stared at him blankly, cocking a brow as she gave him an incredulous look and crossing her arms over her chest, brushed past him as she headed down the alley, hoping he'd take a hint and leave. She should have saved herself the trouble because Michael was never one to let sleeping dogs lie and he cut her off once more, shoving her against a wall, pinning her to the bricks with his own massive frame, her wrists pinned to the sides of her head as his hot breath wafted down on her.

They stared at each other for a moment, communicating silently before his mouth lowered to hers and he lifted her into his arms easily, crushing their lips together in a deep searching kiss, devouring her as if he were trying to crawl inside, as if he wanted to eat her alive. She didn't fool herself into believing it was love, it was lust pure and simple. In another lifetime, before the people who were supposed to love them more than life itself had stripped both of their hearts and souls bare, it could have been more.

But that kiss was just a desperate goodbye between two people searching for a little warmth to hold onto before they went on different paths. A desperate need to taste the one thing they'd always wanted before he let her walk away because he understood if she didn't, they'd be burying her in the matter of weeks. And he cared far too much to lose her to that sucking void. At least this way, he knew she'd live. So, touching her cheek lightly, he brushed his lips over hers once more and left before either of them caved and she stayed in the life that was slowly sucking hers away.

Breathing deeply, she turned a corner, her breath hitching as a familiar roll of electricity danced over her body and she stopped momentarily, closing her eyes as she tried to fortify her shields against that taunting burn that had her thinking about a man with stoic whiskey eyes and tawny waves. Because she knew the intimate kiss of that energy, had tasted it only once before, in a darkened alley when she gave into her heart for once and kissed her former best-friend's husband.

But she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't Michael, which left only one other person that it could be. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet.  
**  
**_**I've got you thinking all them bad things  
I've got you reaching for them body parts  
I'm bout to make you do the walk of shame  
You never thought that you would be a star**_

He stepped out of the shadows when she moved down the street, standing under the same light that had briefly illuminated her haunted eyes, as she seemed to look right at him, although he knew she hadn't seen him because of the blankness that encompassed her features. But for a moment, he had hoped that she had finally seen him, so that they could end this chase through the city despite the fact that the hunt turned him on more than he'd like to admit. Which was why tonight, he planned to end it.

It was finally time to make her, his.

Despite looking harder and more haggard than when he'd first seen her in a small, Midwest town, she was still undeniably beautiful, and actually that air of fragility almost added to that beauty, made him desire her even more than he'd desired the fresh-faced teen bride of his former king. God, she had always done something he couldn't explain to him, had touched a part of him he thought had died long ago in the sewers with Lonnie's cold, uncaring lies. She'd become an obsession from the moment he'd looked at her picture in the wanna-be king's room and he'd been captivated by dark chocolate eyes.

He'd barely escaped with his life when he managed to slip from Lonnie and Nicholas's control and could barely remember that misbegotten trip to Roswell to find the other Royal Four, but he remembered those eyes and that face. He'd gone back to Roswell eventually, after he'd tracked the traitors down and killed them for warping him into killing his best friend, but by the time he got there, she was gone, having run out of town with the FBI in hot pursuit.

He'd taken care of them as well, needing to eliminate the threat to her. He'd finally caught up with them about a month ago, observing them covertly, and coming within feet of them without their knowledge because of his ability to change shape at will. When he noticed her missing, he feared the worst, his stomach sinking until he heard the loud blond chick arguing with his dupe about not stopping Liz's defection, slapping him across the head when he refused to answer her. The chick was lucky she wasn't married to him because he'd have never put up with that bullshit.

She kept harping on him, but Michael tuned her out, staring blankly into the distance, his face stony except for one noticeable tick in his jaw every time the harpy said Liz's name. He was surprised the woman didn't notice the way her man flinched every time she said her best friend's name. It would have been amusing, if it hadn't made his stomach churn with jealousy at the thought that his dupe and his pretty quarry might have had a run in with each other at some point.

Finally the blond got tired of his dupe's unresponsiveness and flounced off to bitch to King Dumbo, leaving his twin in peace. The man's shoulders slumped as he rubbed his hand over his face, inscrutable eyes fixed on the street for a moment before he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled something out, staring at it for several moments. He had decided to walk by casually, and had seen Liz's face shining up from the paper in what looked like a prom dress, her hair swinging around her shoulders in waves before the man quickly stuffed it into the pocket over his heart.

It was interesting how they were both hung up on the same woman and he couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to it than simple attraction or desire; if there might be something alien at play. But he'd shrugged his dupe's fascination off because he knew the man would never do anything about those feelings as long as he was tied to the king and his bitch. He on the other hand, had no such ties to stop him. Maxie boy wasn't his king and he felt no loyalty to the Roswell group – his family was dead or missing.

It took him another two weeks before he finally learned her location, and quite by accident, when their princess told the Buddha freak and his dupe that she'd dreamwalked her that night and that she was still safe and well in New York. It floored him to hear that she was in his old stomping grounds, but it seemed fitting nonetheless. And he wasted no time heading back to the place of his 'birth' to hunt her down, although how he was going to find her in a city of millions he had no idea.

In the end, it hadn't been that hard to find her. He actually stumbled onto her by accident, or maybe providence. Walking down the street, he felt an unsettling brush of energy and his instincts went into overdrive, his nerves setting on edge as that electricity danced over his body and he went in search of its source. Homing in on that faint hum, his breath hitched as it increased and he had rounded a corner to find her entering an apartment building. The one she just exited actually.

From that moment on, he had kept her in his sights and followed her everywhere she went, partially because he had been trying to figure out a way to approach her, and partially because the hunt, watching her covertly, turned him on in ways he couldn't express. He'd be worried she'd turn him in for stalking and she'd have every right to do so, but he knew that it appealed to a dark side of her that had developed over the years. He could sense that his stealthy pursuit aroused her as much as it did him and so they continued.

And God help him when he learned that the abandoned building across from hers looked right into her room at night. He'd spent more than one night hot and hard as he watched her go through her bedtime routine. She knew he was there, evidenced by the blinds left up over the past few days, and her staring out at his window as she slid her clothing from all that sweet, golden skin. God he loved watching her, loved the feel of her power riding him.

But more, he loved when the heat overcame her body and then she'd undress, her hands seeking out all those sweet curves, dips and valleys on her body, her fingers dancing over the body parts he wanted to feel under his own hands and mouth, caressing, teasing, molding until he was panting. And then her fingers would trail over that sweet heat that he desperately wanted to sink his cock into and he couldn't help reaching down to touch himself, matching his strokes to the frantic thrusts of her hips as they both screamed their release into the night.

But those little releases weren't enough. He had to have her, make her his, tonight.

_**Time is tickin  
Hearts are skippin  
Ready to blow**_

She heard his boots scuffle behind her and her body tensed, but it wasn't fear that flowed through her blood, instead something warmer and much more primal, something that threatened to burn her from the inside out if wasn't quenched soon. Heart pounding in her ears, she inhaled slowly, the faint scent of something exotic filling her nose as her enhanced senses picked him up behind her.

That was a nice little quirk her 'husband' left her when he healed her all those years ago. Not only did he manage to take care of the bullet that had slammed into her stomach, but he also managed to awaken the sleeping part of her brain, making her an enhanced human. Lucky, lucky her. But that had no place here. She didn't want to think of the 'husband' she fled so long ago, not when this fire continued to enflame her no matter how many times she'd tried to tamp down the inferno that threatened to overwhelm and consume her whole.

Standing stock still, she glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see fiery caramel eyes burning into her back, but she should have known better, as her pursuer was more elusive than a ghost and just as unseen. She'd wonder if he was mindwarping her, but she knew Michael's skills had never included that particular ability. Then again, Rath was a quarter more alien than Michael, so who knew how that affected his abilities.

Her heart sped up at the thought that he might be right beside her at that moment, his body inches from hers, breath fanning over the back of her neck, and that she just didn't notice because he was keeping her from seeing him until it was too late. Breath quickening, she studied the air around her, the thought clenching parts of her body that hadn't been touched by another in far too long and fanning the fires even higher, white-hot heat flashing through her loins. She couldn't help the low moan that passed her lips, her brow breaking out with a light sheen of sweat as her skin grew hot, tight and sweltering.

A shiver coursed down her spine as that gaze came back, twice as hot and twice as lethal, pressing against her skin like invisible hands stroking over her shoulders, down over her collarbone, sliding over her breasts to the slope of her stomach and finally ending lower. Biting her lips, she suppressed another moan and whipped her head back to the walk in front of her and she desperately tried pull herself together.

Clenching her hands into fists, she closed her eyes once more, breath coming out in shallow pants as she turned and continued down the walk at a slightly more brisk clip, wishing the man would either just do something or leave her the hell alone.

This game was going to kill her if it didn't end soon.

_**Feel like my logics missin  
Head is spinnin  
out of control**_

He saw her study the air around her as if she was expecting to find him there beside her, lust flashing across her face, and he smiled wolfishly, his body tightening at her obvious arousal at the idea that he might be right next to her, just a breath away. For the first time, he really wished he had the ability to mindwarp, or at the very least mask his presence enough to get that close to her; to touch her, to trap her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, before she even knew what had happened.

Growling low in his throat at that thought, he leaned against building in front of him, pressing his sweaty brow to the cold concrete, willing its cold indifference to seep into his body despite knowing that it was a fruitless endeavor. There was only one thing that would slake the flames, purge the heat from his body, and that would be her body entwined with his, hot, silken walls wrapped around his cock as he claimed her once and for all.

Breathing deeply, he moaned as the wind picked up and he scented her arousal in the air, its spicy, musky perfume filling his nose, making his senses reel and his body tighten further as he braced his weight against the wall, his knees weakening. Head swimming, he grunted as heat flowed through his body, branding each and every cell with her signature. Lifting smoldering, brandy-tinted irises, he flicked a scorching gaze over the displayed curves as she stood stock still, like a doe sensing danger.

And that only made the flames flare higher, made the predator inside fairly cackle in glee at her slight apprehension. He smirked, licking his lips slowly as his intense gaze traced each and every hill and valley of her form, knowing that tonight he'd finally know what her skin tasted like, if it was as smooth and silky as it looked, and what it was like to sink into the sweet warmth she'd been teasing him with for the past five nights.

Drawing up to his full height, his gaze fastened on her with laser like intensity as she began to move once more, her pace quickening as she sensed the danger lurking just behind her, and he followed languidly, keep his unhurried trek behind her knowing that his longer strides could easily eat up the distance between them if it actually became necessary, if she actually tried to run from him.

Not that he was worried that she'd actually do it. She was enjoying the hunt as much as he did, no matter what she might tell herself. A part of her had to thrill at being pursued this way otherwise she would have confronted him by now. She liked being the prey.

His boots scraped the asphalt, setting a counter beat to the quicker click of her heels, his heart matching the tempo of her pace as a thrill slid over his spine and his breath snagged as she slid around a corner, heading for a deep, dark alley that dead-ended into a brick wall and his body hardened further knowing that his prize was in his grasp.

Time to make his big play. God, he couldn't wait to taste her.

_**You've got my body twitching  
Thirst is quenching  
Ready to go**_

She heard his footsteps continue behind her, maintaining that slow deliberate pace that sent her heart hammering and the blood in her veins racing, made her body tremble in a totally good way. It made the heat between her legs increase, pooling in her panties until she was all but dying to have his cock buried deep inside her, his lips sliding over her skin, his teeth scraping her breasts as her nails embedded into his back, to bring him even deeper into her body.

She really needed to get her head examined.

Throwing a quick look over her shoulder, she finally caught the faintest hint of movement and was tempted to turn around to confront him, demand he slake this hunger that he'd started, but had yet to feed. That he finally complete the claim he'd obviously wanted from the moment they'd met when he'd kissed her in the middle of her high school's halls for everyone to see, uncaring how that might affect her future relationships.

A part of her was terrified that if he got what he wanted, he'd be satisfied with that taste and cast her aside once the itch was scratched, and that she'd be left in the cold by yet another alien. She didn't think she could handle another rent in her heart from the males of their species; it already carried scars from Max and, to a smaller degree, Michael. The other part worried that he'd claim her and never let her go. And that she'd revel in it.

And she wasn't sure which scenario terrified her more. Damn aliens, they always managed to find a way to tie her up in knots until she questioned her very sanity.

Slipping around a corner into a shadowed alley, her breath quickened as she heard his footsteps pick up the pace and felt that humming in her head increase, electricity dancing over her nerves as gravel crunched under his feet. Slipping into some shadows, she pressed her back to the wall, waiting for him to find her. No more running or pretending to get away from him. She was tired of imagining his hands on her body as she touched it and brought herself to pleasure. Tired of pretending the thrust of her fingers was the thrust of his cock; tired of the heat only growing instead of quenching.

Perking her ears, she heard his hot, heavy breath rasping in the darkness and barely bit back a moan as she imagined the rasp of that breath against her ear, fanning her neck as his rough voice whispered in her ear, telling her that he wanted to fuck her, wanted her to ride him. Swallowing thickly, her body twitched at the thought and she held her breath as he drew closer, his presence filling the entire alleyway as he stalked ever closer.

Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and tipped her head against wall, her body jolting with need when his thick, gravelly voice cut through the late autumn night air, chasing a shiver down her spine.  
**  
**_**[I'm] on the loose;  
Are you scared yet?**_

"Lizabeth, I knows yous here," he taunted slyly, knowing she was hovering in the shadows waiting for him, anticipating when he discovered her. He could almost feel the rapid thrumming of her heart in the back of his head, could hear the sharp intake of her breath as his words danced on the air and his head snapped to a darkened corner, a predatory smile slipping across his face. "Yous can't hide from me."

He hovered for moment, letting the tension build between them, waiting to see if she'd try to escape now that she had to know she was caught, and his smirk widened when she cursed under her breath. Licking his lips in anticipation, he took another stealthy step, not bothering to mask his presence. That's right sweets; time is up. Game over. You're mine.

"I can hear yous breathin', sweets," he whispered into the darkness, his breath quickening and blood heating at the thought of having her just where he wanted her – helpless, trapped, exposed and desperate for his hands, lips, teeth branding her skin, the press of his body on hers. Scanning the shadows, he closed his eyes and opened his senses, inhaling deeply, wetting his lips salaciously when the faint hint of vanilla and musk perfumed the dank, stagnant air. Oh yes, she was ready for him.

"Yous body gives yous away, my _karitsa_," he rasped as smoldering sherry-tinted eyes opened his body jolting when he caught a faint movement from the corner of his eyes, a barely perceptible flutter that would have been indiscernible if it weren't for his enhanced senses. Dark passion spilled through his body as a rustle of cloth caught his ear and he continue his slow, languid stalk down the alley, taunting her further. "Why bothers with the pretense? We's both knows whats you want."

Her eyes glimmered slightly in the dark, a faint shimmer in the low light, giving her position away as she slowly turned her face to him, her tangled espresso waves shielding part of her face as her breath deepened. Her hands and body were pressed deep into the wall as if she expected it would make her invisible, but he knew better, knew it was a front because if she truly wanted to disappear, she certainly had the ability to do so. He'd lost her a couple of times that way when she was trying to get away from a persistent beau.

"I's can feel yous power riding over mine," he murmured, a shudder rippling through his body as her power spiked at that announcement and electricity snaked over his nerves; its intense burn rocking his senses, making his mouth salivate and prompting his darker urges to take control. Rubbing his fingers together, a wicked grin flowed over his face as she broke and hurried down the alley, playing right into his hands as he broke his deliberate pace to give chase.

Her boots clacked noisily, echoing off the crumbling walls surrounding them as he swiftly closed the distance, each strike of her heels on the asphalt adding to the fire that she'd unwittingly started years before with a stolen kiss in the middle of a school hall. She tried to increase her pace at the last moment, but it was too late – had been since he saw her again and she didn't stop him from coming around.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he yanked her off her feet, crushing her back to his chest as her tight backside pressed intimately to his erection when he spun them around, thrusting her chest against the wall. She turned her head instinctively as they made impact with the wall, dark brown locks arcing, her cheek scraping the cool concrete and her hands flew out to brace herself, a strangled breath ripping past her lips as his hard, hot and more than ready body caged her in.

Raking rough, callused hands over her body impatiently, he pinned her hands to the wall and pressed his lips to her ear, whispering in a low, hoarse voice, "Hello, Lizabeth."

_**I hear the freaks come out at midnight  
I've got you workin up an appetite  
Now are you sure that you should take a bite  
Cause once you do then you are mine**_

Panting, her body quivered as his hands ran the length of her body, his actions far from the delicate care that she'd felt under Max's hands, his arousal rubbing suggestively against her ass. She reveled in it, delighted in the rough caresses that made her forget about empty promises and pretty lies. There was a blatant, raw, honest lust in his every touch that he didn't bother to wrap up in pretty strings. He hungered for her, pure and simple and wasn't ashamed to show it.

It was the most erotic and intoxicating thing she'd felt in her young life.

Gasping as his hands clamped around her wrists and pinned them to the wall, she shivered as his lips brushed against the lobe of her ear, his low rasping greeting sending lines of fire lashing through her body like a whip and she arched into the cradle of his when he scraped blunt teeth over her lobe, his tongue flicking out trace the shell. Licking dry lips, her heart thudded in her ears as hot, damp breath rushed over damp skin and she moaned when callused fingertips left her wrists, trailing over her arms to scrape over her breasts, pinching peaking nipples almost painfully between his thumbs and forefingers.

He played her body unapologetically, pushing it over the edge of sensation, skating the thin line between pleasure and pain so effectively that it shot white-hot desire over her limbs and her knees jellied, nearly buckling as he continued to manipulate the puckered skin into stiff peaks and she barely quelled the urge to beg for more.

Stroking her ribs, his large, hot hands splayed against her stomach, jerking her firmly against him, molding sweltering planes to sweat-slicked curves as teeth sunk into her exposed neck, biting down forcefully onto her rapidly beating pulse, marking her skin with a faint purplish bruise. Rumbling with satisfaction as he pulled back, he proudly examined his mark and smirked at the little whimper that clawed its way out of her throat, his warm, sensual chuckle chasing a tingle over her spine

"Been looking for me, sweets?" he rasped as he pushed her harder against the concrete, his hands grasping her hips as he ground into her, his hot, rigid flesh branding her skin before he reached up and grabbed the edges of her jacket, quickly stripping it from her body and tossing it to the asphalt. Her breath quickened, growing uneven and choppy as he murmured his approval at her low-cut red tank and short black leather skirt, and she braced herself against the wall as his hands returned to her waist.

"You've been around?" she managed to pant as his lips continued to feast on her neck and shoulders greedily, writhing as his fingers slid over the swell of her hips and down her thighs, toying with the edge of her skirt. She smirked when she heard his disgruntled scoff behind her, and a dark little part of her couldn't resist needling him further, hoping to push him into taking her hard and fast, finally sating the searing need that had consumed her since he'd found her again. "Didn't notice."

Grunting, he slid his hands over her body impatiently, almost angrily, her words pricking his pride despite knowing full well that she was taunting him, and he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, yanking her away from the wall and spinning her to face him. Slamming them both against the concrete once more, he chuckled at the startled gasp rushing over his face as he kicked her legs apart and shoved a thigh between hers, pinning her hips with his, rocking into the cradle of her body as he bound her wrists above her head.

Dipping his head, bourbon-colored fire raged down into smoky ebony and he smirked at the way her unsteady breath puffed against his mouth as he whispered mockingly, just before he took her mouth into a punishing kiss. "Such a pretty little liar."

_**Tired of waiting  
Blood is racing  
Out on patrol  
I feel like chasing you to date me  
Is a race of its own**_

So she wanted to play it that way did she? Fine by him.

He'd be more than happy to show her what happened to sassy, little peaches when they attempted to play in the big leagues. She might be tougher and edgier, but there was still a slight glimmer of small town girl in those fathomless chocolate eyes, and he had years on her when it came to being a bad ass. Grunting, he ran his hands up her body roughly, squeezing and molding delicate flesh on the way to her shoulders, and his breath grew ragged as the scent of her desire spiked, making his cock jerk and tighten.

God, she was something else. It took every ounce of his willpower not to simply rip her panties from her body right then and there, shove her skirt up to her hips and shove his aching dick into the sweet, wet cavern he'd been craving since they began their games. Inhaling a strangled breath, he thrust her against the concrete, wedging his thigh further between her legs, rubbing stiff cotton against bare skin and wet lace.

Biting back a moan, he thrust his hands into tangled waves, wrapping the strands around his fingers, and tugged her head back. Drowning in molten chocolate pools, he murmured tauntingly against honey-laced lips before he captured them roughly, his lips moving over hers feverishly and fused their mouths together in a kiss so explosive it could have melted the concrete around them. Groaning when her mouth opened under his eagerly, he plunged his tongue into the sweet recess; mint, honey and vanilla bursting over his palate as her tongue stroked his insistently.

Sliding his hands over her body, he pressed deeper into her until sweltering flesh merged, fusing together, not a millimeter of space could be found between their forms, soft curves molding to firm planes and flowing together as if they were one. Sliding his hand down her ass and over her thigh, he hitched one leg against his hip, sinking deeper into the cradle of her body, and feasted on her lips as if he hadn't eaten in days, plying her mouth with hot, hard, demanding kisses that were all teeth and tongue.

Grasping her other thigh, he hastily lifted her up his body with ease, grunting with pleasure when her legs wrapped around him of their own accord and cinched around his hips, clenching him firmly against her core, smirking when she winced slightly as the rough concrete scored her back. Rocking his hips sinuously, he gasped when denim rasped against barely covered damp folds, her heat searing him through the thick cotton cloth.

Molding the soft curves of her ass, he thrust against her juncture roughly while grinding her hips deeper against his body and hissed when small, delicate hands slipped into his army jacket, slipping up under his black muscle tee and scraping sharp nails over his back. Biting her bottom lip in retaliation, he pressed her back into the wall, holding her in place with his hips (and a little alien mojo) and shoved her tank up over her ribs, gathering the flimsy material in his hands and shredding it in half.

Pulling back until their lips barely touched, breaths rushing together hotly as they drew in deep pants of air, he pinned her with nearly black, lust-laden eyes, and smiled wickedly at her surprised gasp as the fabric fluttered to the floor.

"You were saying, my sweet, little peach?" he rasped, sliding a hand down between them to cup her sex suggestively, tracing his finger over the damp lace before sliding both hands to her thighs, shoving her skirt up to her hips as his hot breath rasped over her ear and neck. "So soft, so ripe, just waiting to be plucked. I can't wait to savor you, lap up all that sweetness. Have it gliding over my tongue. Think you can take me on, my _karitsa_?"

_**You are my property now baby  
So come fetch your bone**_

She shuddered with need, desire exploding through her veins, his seductively rasped words of sinful promises and untold dark passions crashing over her senses like liquid fire, scorching any measure of restraint. Tipping her head back, she rocked against his hips impatiently, grinding the course material over his rapidly hardening shaft and giggled as he cursed under his breath when his zipper cut into his skin.

God, she had hungered for this far too long; the press of a hot, hard body against hers, to bathe in another's heat, to get lost in another's taste, to come alive under another's touch. And if she were to be completely honest, the fact that it was his body that now pressed her to the cold concrete made this so much sweeter; a secret part had always wondered what it would be like to burn in his arms.

"I can take anything you've got," she smirked, raking her nails over his skin, digging them into his lower back as she rocked again, reveling in the way his body shuddered against hers and the hot rasp of air exploding out of his lungs. Sliding one hand lower, she slowly slipped it between their bodies and under the edge of his pants and boxers, curling her fingers around hot, throbbing flesh. Smoothing her fingers along his shaft, she squeezed gently and chuckled when he jolted, moaning helplessly as his hips unconsciously jerked against her palm. "Think you got what it takes to claim me, muffin?"

Pinning her with a fiery glare, his lips crashed against hers as he cupped her breasts roughly and squeezed them in retaliation, fingers digging into her flesh, his nails scraping over the tips, and chuckled darkly when she squealed breathlessly, relinquishing her grip. Yanking her hands away from him, he pressed them into the wall and she writhed at his touch, a dark thrill shooting through her body, relishing in the rough caress of hands and nails, the way he took little care with her sensitive skin.

"Big words from a woman pinned against the wall, peaches," he growled as he drew back from her mouth, reaching for the flimsy lace covering golden swells and sliding his fingers under the edges, held her gaze as he rent the material in two, adding it to the red material pooling at his feet. She shuddered as cool air hit fevered skin, a low gasp bubbling past her lips as his mouth latched onto the soft swells, teeth scraping over the tip and biting down, the sharp sting sending bolts of electricity skittering over her nerves.

Drawing in a shaky breath, her fingers sunk into long, dark-blond spikes, curling around the thick, silken strands and jerked as his tongue swiped over her nipple, the sharp rasp of metal setting her body aflame, wet heat pooling between her legs. Whimpering as pleasure sung through her veins, she arched up into his mouth, begging for more pressure, more teeth, more suction, more anything to quench the power riding her body and fire licking along her nerves. "More."

"What's that babes?" he murmured, smirking as he dragged his mouth over hot, aching skin and his lips clamped down on her other breast, laving the tip with a firm, hot swipe of his tongue, the metal barb once again scraping over rigid flesh, shooting a current of electricity and heat straight to her loins. Chuckling as her thighs squeezed his hips and she moved against him, he ground against her core, a moan ripping through them both as stiff skin rocked almost painfully against hot, slick flesh. "I didn't hear you, peaches."

"Fuck," she cursed as his hips ground against her again, waves of unbridled lust flowing over her body, and she tugged on his hair, grinning wickedly when he grunted and pushed her harder to the surface behind her, licking, laving, biting, feasting on her breast greedily. Tearing his mouth away, searing lips slid up over her body, liberally peppering it with nips and sultry, wet kisses to fuse against her mouth fiercely, biting her bottom lip before his tongue invaded, claiming his prize.

"That's the plan, sweets," he mumbled between devouring kisses, one hand sliding over the soft swell of her stomach, wrapping around to grip her ass for a moment before slowly sliding up her skirt, his fingers tracing circles along tender skin.

_**You've got my mind in the gutter  
When were touchin' on each other  
Rollin' round under covers  
Blowing kisses like we're lovers**_

He shuddered as her power touched his, its sweet, aching pull calling to something buried deep inside him, something that had lain dormant for years, and that she had unwittingly sparked when their lips met that first time. He remembered something their protector tried to tell them long ago, but he'd been a kid and uninterested in girls at the time. Now he wished he'd paid more attention to his explanations; maybe then he'd understand why she sparked this primal need to claim and possess her.

Fire shot clean through him, rippling through his body with ferocity he'd never experienced before as her hand slid enticingly down the front of his jeans, sliding smooth, small fingers over his cock and squeezing tauntingly, turning his knees to jelly. Clenching his eyes shut, a strangled cry clawed its way out of his throat and his hips jerked forward into her hands, the friction sending curls of passion spiraling through his bloodstream, igniting his dark, primal urges.

Tonight, he'd claim this woman once and for all, marking her for life; there was no escape from this inferno, this raging infection that had tainted their cells, imprinted them both with its seductive promises and sensual bonds. Even if he'd wanted to pull back, he couldn't with this unknown, sultry force overriding his senses. Too late for turning back.

If he lasted through the little tease's ministrations that is; growling under his breath, he gripped her soft, heaving breasts and squeezed firmly, his fingertips worrying the nipples, pulling and pinching to the point just shy of pain. Grinning wickedly, he feasted on the perky, firm flesh, moaning low in his throat, his grin widening when she arched under the vibration, their bodies rocking together sinuously. Relinquishing his hold, he claimed her lips, sliding his fingers over hot, damp curves to stroke her slick, wet heat.

"So wet…this for me?" he taunted, his fingers grinding damp lace over her clit roughly before slipping under the thin, scrap of cloth, and tracing the slick, hot folds, running his index finger slowly over her clit before thrusting two fingers into her. He grinned ferally when her muscles clamped around his fingers at the unexpected invasion and she cried out, his name like music to his ears as she rocked her hips forward into his palm, desperately trying to increase the pressure of his hand. "Oh, God, yous so hot and tight sweets. I can't waits to feel this squeezing my cock."

Sliding his fingers deeper, he thrust them in and out of her, her harsh breath feathering over his lips in short raspy pants, and he grunted when her nails dug into his shoulders, his cock hardening impossibly further with every jerk of her hips as she rode his hand. Reluctantly pulling his fingers free, he smirked at her whimper of discontent and holding hazy coffee-colored orbs, brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, a thrill shooting through him as her eyes glazed over.

God, she tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced before – sweet and smoky with a touch of spice, like mist and rain, sun and exotic fruits – it was the most exotic, bewitching, and provocative thing he'd ever tasted and he couldn't get enough. He needed a deeper taste.

Bourbon eyes glazed over with lust as he leveled his gaze on hers and grabbed the edge of her panties, ripping them from her body with sheer brute force, thrilling in her startled gasp. Bringing them to his nose, he took a long drag of air, his eyes closing in ecstasy as her scent filled his nose and he groaned, dropping them to them ground as his eyes slid back open, predacious sherry meeting molten chocolate pools.

Wrapping his hands around her thighs, he held her to the wall, crushing his mouth down on hers, plunging his tongue between her parted lips and stroked her tongue insistently to life, devouring her cries of delight and need.

_**I like the way that you taste  
When your all up in my face  
Bodys touchin' minds corruptin  
Cause my mind is in the gutter**_

Breath snagging, her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers slid along her slick skin, her head lolling against the wall as his fingers slid into her core forcefully, his thumb brushing over her clit with feather-like lightness, sending bolts of electricity zinging over her nerves and stimulating the white-hot burn in her womb. Her body twitched, hips rocking against him unconsciously as it sought the blissful friction her body was craving, desperate to quench the inferno that erupted with his commanding touch.

"Rath…" she whispered raggedly, her heart hammering against her ribs as his fingers thrust into her body, timing his deep, penetrating strokes to the wild rocking of her hips, the heat in her loins rising and approaching near nuclear proportions as he continued his rough, taunting ministrations. She was aflame; her bones like gelatin, blood bubbling, skin sweltering and her brain liquefied, any thoughts incinerated by skillful, callused fingers and demanding, velvet lips.

He had completely dominated her and she loved it; darkly thrilling at the way he took without asking, seeming to understand exactly what she wanted and needed before she did. Gasping under the rasping thrust of his tongue, she whimpered when his fingers slid out of her before she could reach that blinding peak she so frantically sought, only for her breath to catch when he slid his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean before reaching down and ripping her panties away.

Shuddering as he lifted them to his nose, her eyes clenched and she desperately tried to bring air into her constricted passages, moaning when his lips crashed against hers once again, his tongue rasping over hers, tangling erotically, wantonly as he lowered her to the ground. Hazy eyes flew open at the movement, her breath strangling as she murmured a protest, only to catch painfully when his teeth nipped her lips playfully, breathing against them hoarsely, "I needs to taste you."

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, she pressed her hands into the wall, her fingers curling and nails digging into the crumbling concrete as he dropped to his knees in front of her, pinning her hips tightly against the cold, rough surface. Bunching her skirt to her hips, he licked his lips in anticipation before pressing his nose to the apex of her thighs and inhaled deeply, his harsh breath rushing over wet skin pushing her to new heights.

"God, your scent, it's irresistible," he mumbled, fingers digging into her thighs and nudging them apart as he settled between them, his mouth hovering over sensitive folds as his hands slid up to part her gently, the rough pads of his fingers teasing her. Tipping his head, he pressed his mouth to her core, flicking his tongue over the damp crevice, sucker-punched as her taste coated it and exploded over his palate.

"Mmmmmm…Sweets, you taste so good," Rath smirked, licking his lips as he pushed her harder against the cold concrete wall and a gasp bubbled over her lips as his tongue thrust into her, curling over her folds, burying it into her body as deep as it would go, lapping up every sweet drop of liquid clinging to the soft, fragrant skin. Alternating light, teasing flicks with rough strokes, light nibbles with the occasional sharp nip; he worked her skin with feverish thoroughness, pushing the heat in her body to near incineration.

Legs trembling, her breath came in sharp pants and unrestrained moans as his tongue flicked over her skillfully and her hips bucked when he finally turned his attention to the bundle of nerves he'd studiously avoided until that moment, shoving two fingers into her core once more. Her body jolted with electricity as his teeth scraped over her clit, tiny currents of power and pleasure radiating out that small bit of flesh and spreading through her body like a wild fire, entering her bloodstream and catching every cell on fire.

"Want to come, _karitsa_?" he rumbled, the vibration of his voice against her skin making her buck and she cried out, her muscles tightening painfully as she hovered on the brink of what was surely to be the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life. Whimpering in the back of her throat, she nodded, unable to speak due the sheer pleasure rippling through her veins and growled in frustration when he pulled away instead of continuing his sensual assault. Fixing him with a fiery glare, she bit back a curse when he grinned, tracing his finger lightly over her skin and taunted, "I can't hear you, peaches. I asked if you wanted come."

"Fuck me," she whispered heatedly, trying to get her brain to cooperate and answer his question before she exploded from unfulfilled desire. Crying out in frustration when he clambered to his feet, she curled her fingers into his hair, tugging him against her lips forcefully, plunging her tongue between his lips as he unfastened his pants and gathered her into his arms, lifting her off the ground once more.

_**I hear your body say it wants more  
But your scared you'll be addicted boy  
Now make the move before you lose the choice  
I've got something that you might enjoy**_

"I take that as a yes," he whispered against her ear, smirking as he pulled away from her mouth, his hot, heavy breath rushing over her cheek and neck and he jerked her to him roughly, the harsh cotton of his boxers scraping against slicked, searing skin. Moaning as their bodies ground together, her heat scorching him through, he cupped her ass and squeezed, trying to figure out how to keep her in his arms and remove the unwanted clothing.

Looping her arms around his neck, he pressed deep into her body, his lips a breath from hers and he barely resisted the urge to lick the soft, plump flesh, grunting in satisfaction when her legs cinched around his waist, enabling him to slowly slide the rest of his clothing over his hips, his next words coming in a sultry rasp. "Ready for me to fuck you now, Lizabeth?"

"Rath, please…" she murmured, trying to capture his lips and whimpering once again when he pulled just out of reach so he could watch her face as his hot, hard erection pushing slowly against her slit, rubbing the full length and reveled in her strangled cry and the way her muscles tightened in response.

Groaning heartily, he squeezed his eyes shut as he battled to keep from erupting then and there with the hot glide of her flesh. Dropping his head against her shoulder, his muscles contracted painfully and he couldn't help another little nudge, eliciting a pained moan from them both. God, she was so hot, so wet and he had to fight with everything inside to still his hips until he could gain a measure of control.

Kissing her roughly, his tongue curled around hers, stroking insistently as he pulled it into his mouth and dug his fingers into her hair, nails scraping against her scalp as he tangled the disheveled strands around his fingers. Devouring her mouth, he hummed with pleasure as her hands waved over him, whisking away his shirt with her powers and their sweat-slicked skin connected for the first time, a shiver ripping through him as rigid nipples scraped over his flesh. Damn, you had to love that little trick.

"Please, what?" he panted, running his shaft along the length of her slit several times, coating himself as he teased her, rubbing against her clit and sending white-hot heat curling through both of their bodies. "God, so hot…"

Watching her with consuming, predatory eyes, he saw her nod jerkily in affirmation, but wasn't going for it, partially because he liked watching the frustration simmering in her eyes, and partially because he wanted her full acknowledgment of her desire for him; didn't want any room for denial or cries of foul once he claimed her fully. Pressing his nose to hers, he brushed his lips over hers teasingly, stilling the movement of their lower bodies so that mostly coherent chocolate orbs stared back at him when he demanded in a low husky voice, "I want to hear you say it."

Her eyes swirled before him, flicking over him heatedly as she slid her hands over taut sinew, raking her nails over his back to cup his ass, and he hissed as she yanked him fully against her juncture as she thrust into his body. Getting into his face, she bit his lower lip sharply, drawing a low warning growl from his throat as she whispered tauntingly, "Shut up and fuck me already…if you can."

"Oh I can, peaches," he growled before claiming her mouth in a punishing kiss and plunged into her hot, tight center with one fluid, hard thrust, relishing a strangled cry that bubbled over her lips and slid down his throat. Breath hitching painfully as her inner muscles squeezed around him, tightening instinctively at the sudden invasion, he crushed her against him, fighting her body to sink even deeper into the slick hot flesh.

Drowning in the feel and taste of her, Rath rested his forehead on her shoulder, a sweet ache filling him on the inside as her body stretched around his, unsettled by how complete she made him feel. Closing his eyes, he lifted his head a pressed his mouth to her damp temple, reveling in her scent before giving into the primal pull of his body once more, jerking her solidly against him.

Her arms sought purchase against his upper back, her thighs clenching around his hips tightly as she used her feet to pull him even deeper, moaning as his groin pressed and rubbed against her clit, sending up waves of electricity and made her grow even wetter. Sliding her hands up into damp, tawny curls, she crushed his mouth to hers, opening her mouth to accept the invasion of his tongue, tangling hers with his heatedly.

Cupping her ass, he slid out of her slightly before thrusting back in forcefully; groaning as her walls caressed him tightly, creating a delicious friction that nearly sent him to his knees. Sliding his hands up her legs, he loosened her grip on his hips so he could move in and out her freely, hooking her knees over his arms and cupping her bottom, pressed her back against the wall, plunging in completely, her wet heat snapping through the fine strands of his control.

Sealing their mouths together, his muscles rippled with tension as he drove in and out of her body frantically, nearly pulling out all the way before plunging back into her depths with long, hard, forceful strokes, unable to take it slow, panting into her mouth harshly, every stroke bringing him closer to that blinding white edge of bliss.

Growling when she squeezed her legs again, inhibiting his movement, he jerked away from the wall, bringing them down onto the pile of clothing at their feet, waving a hand to remove the rest of his clothing and spread her thighs, driving into her once more, groaning as her hips rose to meet his thrust. Yanking her against him, he hooked her legs over his shoulders, impaling himself deeply into her body and digging his fingers into her hips, resumed their hurried, frantic pace.

"That's it baby," he murmured, heart beating staccato as he pounded in and out of her body without care, their bodies moving with wild abandon as they slapped together and he growled as her low, keening cries filled the alley. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he lowered himself until his lips hovered over hers, his muscled body driving forcefully into hers, the hot press of their skin sliding together tantalizingly. "Fuck baby, yous so tight; feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock."

"Oh, God…Rath," Liz grunted, rocking her hips in time with his, clutching at him fervently as the fire in her womb erupted, spilling liquid fire over her body, flushing her chest and her body tensed, growing tighter with every hard thrust of his hips, her limbs trembling, quaking, striving for that final fall into rapture. Digging her nails into his ass, she buried him deeper inside, whimpering when his shaft touched parts that had never been stroked before and the heat grew almost unbearable without release.

Rath smirked, loving how she came undone with each stroke, a near babbling mess and reached between them, sliding his fingers through slick curls to the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Running circles around it slowly, purposely avoiding actually touching the sensitive skin, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear, husking seductively as he pinched her clit sharply. "Scream for me, sweets, I want them to hear you in Antar."

Heat ripped through her abdomen, exploding into a full-fledged inferno that raged over her nerves, incinerating everything in its path as pleasure washed over her in hot, wicked waves and her body arched into his as she cried out in release, screaming his name out into the night.

"Oh, God, sweets," Rath panted, body tightening, his muscles contracting painfully as her walls clamped around him and he shoved himself into her twice more before his own powerful release rushed through him and he cried out hoarsely as he succumbed to her pull. "Mine."

_**You've got my mind in the gutter baby  
You've got me so damn twisted lately  
I've lost my life to another baby  
I've lost my mind  
Mind in the gutter.**_

_**~ Mind in the Gutter, Chris Crocker**_


End file.
